


The Second Pon Farr

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Human, Ice Cream, Kitchen Sex, Minibar, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vulcan, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: When Sarek enters his second Pon Farr with Amanda, he decides to surprise her with a little change of scenery.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The Second Pon Farr

I sat at my desk with the day's work piled around me. Throughout the day I tried to sort what still needed my attention verses what didn't, but it quickly became frustrating and I gave up, I seriously needed a bigger desk. My husband was away attending a business meeting and the children being cared for by their nanny I wonder, with my constantly distracted mind, how I was going to accomplish anything before his return. From the calm, spacious space of my opened doored office I could hear the children in the sitting room nearby,

"Bishop to E4" said Michael.

"That was an illogical move. Queen to E4" Spock replied,

With the sitting room mere inches away from my office, I could even hear the glass piece clack against the board as Spock placed the tiny piece in the square. The beginning of the setting sun shined a beautiful orange colour through the all glass windows and for a moment I admired the beautiful orange as it shined throughout the room, but Michael's voice broke me from the sight

"You should not have done that, you put yourself into Check. Move again". Michael responded.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Michael had been playing teacher for about a week now, thankfully I was able to get to Michael first when she expressed interest in playing Chess, unfortunately Sarek got to Spock first and it showed. I shuffled a mischievous smile and reached for another sheet on the stack of unsigned paper and started to read the long and very boring document.

As I began to read, I was quickly distracted by the main door opening, I leaned forward in my seat as a nervous feeling ran through my stomach, _We weren't expecting company today, were we?_ Thankfully, my fears were quickly dissipated when I saw Sarek walk past my office, but the fear was quickly replaced with confusion. _Hmm, he wasn't meant to be home for hours. Then again, he hasn't been sleeping well the past few weeks, maybe sleep deprivation finally caught up with him._ When he was not at work, or in his office he was often meditating.

Usually it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but once he stopped sleeping and even eating I couldn't help but become concerned, but I was too engulfed in the children and my own duties delegated by the council that when I finally went to bed at night, only sleep flooded my mind. After nine years of marriage I knew that if something was wrong, that he would bring it to my attention when he was ready. Speaking of attention, I attempted to focus mine back to the document upon hearing Sarek call for the children,

"Michael, Spock. Come here"

While I had one ear listening, I tried not to look obvious as I occasionally glanced up from my document.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to accompany Linnea and Felix to Paris for their holiday".

"Yes, father." Spock replied. "Michael has always thought Paris had exquisite architecture"

"Linnea and Felix are currently packing for their week long excursion; I trust you should do the same. You will be leaving on the first available shuttle tonight".

As I glanced back up from my document, I saw Michael run past the door with excitement with Spock tailing behind her. He truly was becoming her little shadow even though they were the same age. I was rather impressed at the young girls' ability to bring more of the human side out in my son, its something that made my nightly reading sessions with him easier as he expressed more emotions. My husband suddenly came into view in the doorway and before I could say anything he walked in and shut the door behind him. I smiled, placing the document on my desk,

"What was that all about? A couple of days ago, you were very adamant that the children would not accompany them on their trip. You said that their instructors would never allow them the time off, why the sudden change?" I rose from my chair, my black curls resting well past my chest, my long light blue dress rested comfortably around my slightly curved body as I made my way to a small stand by the bookcase which sat a Chinese-inspired teapot.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, I called the school and they granted the children leave for a week. I had the servants pack their bags with the work their instructors provided."

Unforeseen circumstances eh? I suddenly found myself playing with numbers, we had been married for nine years. He sat me down one day in our relationship and started to discuss a very intimate topic, he was so embarrassed and so ashamed that the conversation took four days to complete. That was two years into our relationship _and just after we were married, nine minus two equals_ … I poured the tea into the cup. The smell of black tea with ginger scent filled my little corner of the room. I looked up at my husband who stood perfectly upright in his dark brown Vulcan robes, his hands clasped in front of him. Something was different about him; his look; his demeanor and it didn't take long for it to finally click.

"And what of us?" I asked, "Are we to travel, as well?"

"I thought it would be wise for us to stay here" He said, walking in my direction. He was always fond of my favorite blend of tea; as he got closer to me, he leaned forward and inhaled the steam radiating from the cup. He slowly look up at me before glancing down at my two fingers that were intertwined in the cup and with a soft gesture, he caressed them gently with his. The touch enlightened a spark, one that hasn't been this strong in years, indeed it was more intense, and I felt his passion and yearning all the way to the tips of my toes. I caressed my fingers against his, well as much as I could having them intertwined with a cup.

The equivalent of a kiss to Vulcan's usually had no effect on humans, but he was my husband. We mind melded. We bonded. And when our fingers touched, it felt the same as a kiss on the lips, except throughout the whole body. I knew this feeling, this wonderful, intense, passionate feeling, but it also filled me with a slight tinge of fear. _Pon Farr._ With a sharp inhale, he slowly pulled his fingers away, but his face remained only a few inches from mine.

"I…I…" he stammered, still after nine years of marriage the topic embarrassed him, which I still had not understood. It was normal in humans, to feel this feeling, but in Vulcan men who followed logic, there was nothing but shame as it is a million times stronger than anything a human can go through.

I couldn't help but remember the first time, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. After the four-day long conversation, he shook with fear and instinct as he fought himself not to touch me. He feared he would hurt me, for he was beginning the advanced stages of _Pon Farr._ He said that he was scared that he would break bones or worse, kill me. While I was afraid, I knew, by this point in our relationship, that I could not live without him and watching him die and slow and painful death was out of the question. So, after much coaxing, he finally surrendered and after the three-and-a-half-day long ordeal the only medicine needed were ice packs and sleep. He tried to stay away after the ordeal, but I found him and not long we found out I was pregnant with Spock.

"I know" I said softly, inching forward I caressed his face gently with my hand. He was never one for comfort, giving or receiving, but if ever was a time to give it, it would be now. His cheek was hot, he was burning with fever. I pressed the back of my hand against his forehead, he really was hot.

"It has been long?" I asked, "You have not been sleeping well these past weeks"

"…Yes" he hesitated, "You are aware that meditation is often used in the beginning to suppress such urges".

I smiled sadly, I still wondered after all these years why he felt the need to hide these urges from me for so long. I couldn't help but feel a dull ache in my chest after thinking he did not trust me. I knew rationally, it had nothing to do with trust. During this time, logic and control vanish and are replaced with instinct. He would have no control beyond a certain point, and the thought of hurting me… he couldn't forgive himself if it happened.

"Why would you hide it from me?" I moved my hand back to his cheek "I am your wife. I am your partner. I am here for you in these times".

"It seemed logical to suppress them until I had discovered where to send the children. I saw that you have been preoccupied with work given by the council, you could not afford to take time away, and neither could I".

"I see" a tinge of doubt in my voice, I couldn't help but think… maybe it had something to do with my body. Since Spock was born, my body hasn't exactly returned to normal. I sighed as I pressed my lips against the mug drawing in some more hot liquid. I watched him walked over to my desk, picking up my most recent document.

"Is this your last document for the day?"

"Yes, it is" I walked over slowly to meet him; Rule number 2 - No sudden movements. I ran through the list in my head as I looked over his shoulder, watching him read the document. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, remembering the list being quite repetitive. He had written a list for me many years ago about what to do during this time, I tried to remember each rule as I placed the mug on the table and slowly moved my hand down his arm. It was the first time I noticed just how unsteady his hands were, and for a moment, I felt guilty. I looked up to see a drop of sweat running down the side of his face, he was suffering indeed but he maintained his composure, but it was showing, the struggle.

"This is a subject of a lecture at the university, am I accurate?"

"Yes, it is one that I may ask to give" I inched my hand down his arm and laid my hand on top of his, I found his two fingers on the back of the document and caressed them gently with mine feeling the surge of passion, love, and yearning run through my body once more. Rule number 3 - Slow and steady. But that was quickly going out the window.

My body was overcome with desire; they say that during the process of _Pon Farr_ , the mate can often experience some symptoms alongside their partner. It is something that I did not believe normally, but after this cycle, I think my mind has changed.

I followed his eyes to the bottom of the page, perhaps he wanted me to sign it already so that he can defile me on this table. That would be a treat, I couldn't remember the last time we made love on this table. With my hand still on his, I pressed down gently, the document non the table. I picked up the pen and signed the paper. While I expected to be pushed on the table and defiled, he simply turned me, clasped his hands behind him and asked

"So, you have completed your duties for the day"

"Yes, all is complete"

As I moved to wrap my arms around his waist, the sudden knocking jolted me back.

"Come in" I called, and the door opened. The children rushing in, struggling with their bags.

"Is it time to go already?" I asked, taking the bags from both children. "What did you pack in there, Spock? Goodness. Are you moving away?" I joked, running my hand through his hair. Before Spock could answer, Sarek spoke as he took the bags from my hands.

"Children, I trust that you both are on your best behavior for Linnea and Felix on your voyage."

"Yes, father" they both said.

Oh, he was really suffering. Right, this had to be quick. I bent down to the children, they had changed clothing, now no longer in their school coats and jumpsuit. _Just a couple more minutes._ I sent through our bond.

"Remember to brush your teeth before bed, and Spock do not give Linnea a hard time about eating your vegetables. You know they are good for you."

The children nodded,

"And Michael," A wicked grin grazed my lips "Let Spock win at least once".

"It is illogical to play a game if you do not attempt to win" Sarek interjected, _Let them go, Amanda. You will see them in a week's time._

"Okay" I gave them both a kiss on the head and walked them out to the car.

"Be good" I said, peaking my head through the car door.

I wrapped my arm around my husband and shut the door watching the car drive down the driveway, with a sigh I turned to walk back in the house but Sarek's gently tug on my arm stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it?" A servant suddenly appeared, holding two big bags, and our coats.

"Everything is in order for your voyage, Ambassador." He passed the bags to Sarek before handing me my coat.

"Car?" I turned to Sarek, "I thought we were staying here, where are we going?"

"If I inform you now it will ruin the surprise". He turned to the servant, "Thank you, Stonn. We will return before the week is finished."

Sarek ushered me into the car, and soon we were on the road. I looked out the window trying to place where we would possibly be going when my husband was on the verge of a P _on Farr_ meltdown. He was in such agony and I was quickly becoming irritated. I leaned forward and pulled up the partition for some privacy.

I pushed the button below the window and watched them change from their clear glass to black. He placed his hand on my knee and slowly I sat mine on his. Each touch was like fire throughout my body, no doubt he was projecting some of his feelings to me.

Erotic images suddenly popped into my head of me contorting into every position imaginable, taking me on the counter, table, and….oh. His two fingers grazed against mine and the shot of intensity was enough to send a soft moan from my lips, his hand moved in between my legs and his lips pressed against my neck.

Rule Number 4 - Limit physical contact until the appropriate place. FAIL

But just when all control was lost, the car suddenly stopped. It took all of strength to pull him away from me and open the car door. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath,

"Welcome to the Hoverman" the doormen opened the main door to the building in front of me. I stood there confused for a moment, until Sarek's hand on my back stirred me. The Hoverman was only the fanciest hotel on the planet, why on earth would he bring me there during his _Pon Farr_. The room would just get destroyed, but… I wanted it to be destroyed.

I wanted him in every room, every surface, every day until it was over. I looked up trying to see the top of the building, but it stretched so far up, I could not see. With a gentle push, we walked into the hotel I could feel the heat from his hand through the fabric of my dress. I wonder if it would look suspicious if we ran up to the room?

_Yes, it would_

Together we walked to the front desk where we were immediately given the key,

"Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda. I hope you find your stay with us for the next week to your liking. I have per your request meals to be left outside, and no room service unless required. Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, thank you." I said, taking the key.

The Ambassador suite was lavished with two baths, two bedrooms (one master), a sitting room, and a huge living space with a small kitchen. The big beautiful view from the living room brought a smile to my face as I walked to the big glass window admiring the scenery from below. The night lit up the lights on the nearby buildings, sidewalks, hovercrafts, and cars. The people walking looked so content, and so calm and in that moment, I was at peace. This was my home and it was truly magnificent.

I felt him behind me, his hands resting gently against my back before he moved it slowly up to my shoulders, and then to my neck where his lips pressed ever so gently. His gentle groans indicated that he was indeed on the edge.

"Your silence does not suggest enormous enthusiasm".

"You can read my mind, husband." I felt a shiver run down my spine, his lips trailing down to my shoulder, words would no longer be spoken. My body was giving in and so I decided to converse through our bond.

 _You know we will destroy this room._ I sent

_I am aware of such a possibility, which is why the cleaners will not come until the end of our stay._

As his kisses became for fierce, I grabbed the curtain and drew it over the window. He followed me from one end of the room to the other his arms still around me, his lips still on my neck. As the room lost all light, my senses were instantly heightened. Our fingers found each other's and the surge of passion, love, and yearning overwhelmed us, feeling my knees fall from under me I pulled him down with me, I laid on my back and pulled him on top of me, I surrendered and let his instincts take over not caring about the consequences that followed.

Rule number 5 - It is logical that you instigate the first encounter FAIL.

The sound fabric ripping filled me with such ecstasy. His skin burned from the fever, but I did not care. As he tore his trousers off, I ripped the shirt from his body and pulled him back down eager for another kiss. I suddenly wanted to take control, but in _Pon Farr_ his strength was easily doubled. Knowing that he needed to let me go if I wanted any chance at control, I sent him the exotic image through our bond.

With a sharp groan he rolled us over, and suddenly I was on top. I pulled the remaining pieces of my dress off my body and slipped him slowly inside and then started the three days of ecstasy. I rocked my hips back and forth, he squeezed my hips, his nails digging in the skin and while it was painful, the pain turned to pleasure as the climax began to build. Sharp groans escaped his lips as he rocked my hips faster and faster and soon, he was on top of me again. As our bodies rocked together, he placed his fingers on my face, and after quickly finding the points, we renewed our mind meld.

His pleasure became mine and mine became his and it shot through my body like a loaded cannon, it was almost better than the actual act of sex itself. I sensed his pleasure building quickly, his groans were short, and his thrust were more frantic, but I didn't want it to end. The first session was always the best. With all my strength I somehow managed to pushed him off me, and quickly found my footing. My eyes had adjusted well to the dark by this time, and I could the outline of objects, doorways, and potential hiding spots. With a wicked smile, I watched him find his footing, his look of confusion quickly changed to determination when he saw me looking around the room. His eyes fixed on me, like a lion to its prey. But I wasn't afraid of the lion, I wanted to play with him.

Rule number 6: It is illogical to run; I will chase you. Challenge accepted.

"You told me not to run" I said, out of breath, "I bet you can't catch me" with that I ran through the suite, finding the bedroom, the sitting room, the bathroom all with him hot on my tail.

"You're so slow" I panted, as we turned the corner to the second bedroom. While I was fast, he was faster and as he cornered me, I caught a mischievous smile forming. The first of many throughout the next few days,

"Checkmate" he growled.

But he sucked at Chess, I searched around the area, there was always another way, and he was always jumping the gun and this time was no exception. I climbed over the bed and ran out of the room, his arm extending mere seconds after I passed. His pace quickened and my arm was grabbed in the middle of the living room.

He shoved me against the wall, holding my shoulders down with his arm he parted my legs, and thrust himself back inside. His thrusts were hard and frantic, but each one sent a surge of pleasure throughout my body. I reached back, finding his leg and matched his rhythm. The climax quickly rebuilt, and I let out a loud moan, losing myself in the intense waves of pleasure. His hot liquid filled me as he let out a loud groan, his nails digging deep in my hips. Out of breath, he pulled me down on the floor with him and held me in his arms. We laid there for a moment both out of breath, he pulled me closer as I started to shake from the cold.

"Do you require a blanket?" he asked,

"No" I whispered, cuddling myself against his still feverish skin. "I have you". Seeing the outline of his smile made me wish secretly, well not so much as he can read my thoughts at the moment, but I wished I could have this side of him every day. But, I knew he couldn't abandon logic, and even if he wanted to, I knew that I wouldn't be happy, because it wouldn't be the Sarek I fell in love with. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the head. Suddenly I felt thirsty,

"I do need some water" I said, propping myself onto my forearms, and it seemed that just the simple act of getting up made the feeling return. He pulled me back down and back into a kiss.

"Later."

The night was long. After countless mating sessions, Sarek finally managed to get to sleep. I took the time to slip away to the sonic shower, washing the stickiness and sweat off my body. I relaxed as the warm water ran down my body. Just when I was thinking about how much I missed the children, the shower door suddenly opened. Sarek stepped inside and before I could even enquire, he pushed me against the wall. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he crushed my lips against his and lifted my off me off the ground. Wrapping my legs around his waist he slipped himself inside and the sound of falling shampoo bottles and soap unfazed us as I returned his passionate kissing, gripping the side of his face as the thrusting intensified. Begging him to meld with me.

He took me on the kitchen counter next. I attempted to get him to eat, but he simply stared at me as I finished the small, yet fulfilling, small tub of ice cream in the minibar. As soon as I finished the ice cream, he bent me over the counter, entering me once again and using my neck as leverage. Next thing I remember, we were laying on the kitchen floor, where I nuzzled myself against his still feverish body. At that point I was finally able to get to sleep.

On day two, when he managed to sleep for a period of three hours, I thought it wise to tend to some documents while I had the chance, but as I sat at the table sipping my water I suddenly felt as though he was watching me. Turning around, I almost jumped when I realised just how close he was. He simply looked at me, like a lion readying to pounce on its prey. When I opened my mouth to speak, in a mere two strides he was suddenly in front of me. Pulling me to my feet, he pushed the contents on the table onto the floor and hoisted me upon it. Parting my legs, I prepared myself to receive the hard erection presented before me, but much to my surprise he fell to his knees.

Thinking he had passed out, I leaned forward and asked,

"Sarek, are you-"

But as my head met his shoulder he leaned forward and plunged his tongue into my wet folds. This was new. Very new. 

As I threw my head back, my hips immediately tensed at this new ecstatic feeling. He was very traditional, or ‘vanilla’ as we would say back on Earth, when it came to the bedroom, and only recently did I enlighten him on cunnilingus. This was unexpected, but a very welcome surprise. 

"Oh, God!" I uttered as I bit my lip, attempting to control the moans of pleasure that were leaving my mouth quicker than I could stop them. He suddenly made circles around my swollen nub, and as my hips began to push against him. I could not control it any longer. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, but as the orgasm began to peak, my fingers enclosed around his hair.

I let out a loud moan as my muscles contracted, warm tingles ran through my body, my hips tensed violently and as I came down from one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever experienced, he stood up and plunged himself inside me.

His skin, still hot from fever, warmed my thighs and stomach as he moved my hips to his rhythm. To my surprise, more pleasure ran through my already relaxed body. His hand found the side of my face and the pleasure only intensified when his fingers found their intended points. 

"Adun'a" he groaned, his hand digging into my hips.

I looked at him. His eyes were full of pain, pleasure, and relief. Fascinating. "Harder!" I groaned, kissing him passionately on the lips. 

Digging his fingers in the other side of my hips, he thrusted himself deeper. His pace quickened and it did not take long before he let out a sharp groan, firing his warm liquid deep into me. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and just when I thought that he had fallen asleep he looked up at me and smiled. A true smile. 

This smile was truly the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I could see sleep overwhelming him, and as I hopped off of the table ignoring the deluge of semen running down my leg, I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked him around the mess and into the bedroom.

“Rest now.” I said, “We still have another day.”

It was moments like this when I watched him sleep that I wondered to myself why Vulcans were so ashamed of _Pon Farr._ To me, it was beautiful. He was beautiful. It gave us Spock. It gave us each other. It was nothing to be ashamed about. 

-End-


End file.
